really, im gonna be a daddy
by rebeccabraxton
Summary: charlie and brax discover life changing news and are stoked but in summer bay happiness just means bad news is ahead or is it?
1. revelations

**Hi everyone,**** so umm I was thinking how would charlie and brax react if charlie ended up pregnant so im going to make a one shot of there reactions and how they find out and I you like it I will make it longer….**

Charlie buckton was a cop and Darryl Braxton is an ex riverboy and owns angelos, they have been dating for 6 months and the onlypeople that know of there relationship is Casey, Ruby, Leah, and of course Bianca….

**CHARLIE POV**

So Brax had stayed over last night with leahs permission and now it was morning and I was busy watching my gorgeous boyfriend sleeping

"you know its rude to stare" he said

"how did you know mr not asleep' I asked and put my head back onto the pillow

"well when my eyes are shut my other eyes are open so if someone ever decides to rob us I will know" he grined

"very funny" my feet touched the ground then a wave of nausea came overme and my hand flung over my mouth and I ran to the bathroom throwing up and brax was holding my hair back

"are you okay charlz , you look abit off colour" brax asked me before I replied I faced the toilet and vomited again then ruby walked in

"you okay charlie" ruby asked

"must've been something I ate last night" I argued not knowing why I wasn't feeling good

"right well Bianca texted me to tell you to answer your phone and to meet her at the diner" "ok rubes replie back and say 10 minutes

So im at the diner waiting for Bianca to come and for some reason I feel like a bacon sandwhich with yogurt and pickles but I waited for Bianca to arrive

"hello" Bianca cooed

"hey b im starving can we order"

"hold your horses charlie wwe have all day"

"whatever b"

"sergent buckton, Bianca would you like to order"

"umm yer I'll have my usual and what do you feel like charlie" Bianca asked

"I'll have the bacon sandwhich with pickles and yogurt" I said

"Charlie that is the worst combination ever and since when do you like bacon?" Bianca asked me as colleen walked off

"I dunno b I woke up and felt like bacon yogurt and pickles really weird lol"

10 minutes later me and b were waiting for the food and when Marilyn came to put our food down then smell of our food just made me feel sick again so I had no choice but to run to the bathrooms and throw up and of course Bianca followed and held my hair back…

"arhh god my stomach is killing me what the hell have I eaten , actually whats the date b maybe im due em"

"umm the date is the 10th of june " and my eyes widened "what did you say?" ineeded to hear again

"it's the 10th of june, you should know that your bday was 3 days ago "

I was on the verge of crying

"what am I supposed to do I cant be pregnant I just cant"

"wait wait what?" b asked

"all the signs are pointing to it im throwing up and eating weird food and im late"

"ok lets eat then we'll go to the pharmacy"

"thanks b you're a lifesaver"

So after we ate and paid me and b got a pregnancy test from yabbee creek then went into the toilets, after I peed on the stick I walked out waiting for 3 minutes to be up and trust me it was the longest 3minutes of my life, then my timer wentoff alerting me that 3 minutes was over so I walked over with my hands trembling as I flipped it and when I saw the result"positive" I burst into tears

"how am I supposed to do this b,now everyones gonna find out about me and brax and then mybosses will find out and I'll be fat and brax doesn't even know about last time, how cani tell him"

"charlie listen to me, youneed to get a grip , you said it yourself ever since being akid brax has wanted to be a dad and you have both admitted to eachother you love one another , so I'll drive you home when brax comes home you tell him k?"

"your such a teacher" I told be

"just the way I like it" she replied

**A few hours later**

It was 7:00 and brax is due home in 10minutes and im really starting to panick

"im home, hey whats wrong why are you crying charlz talk to me"

"im scared brax im really scaared"

"who are you scared of what are you scared of"

"im worried how you'll react"

"to what"

"to my past my horrible past that has now come back to me like a tsunami"

"charlie I need you to tell me about this past"

"when I was 14 I was going out with some guy his name was grant bledcoe, he was really sweet and loving, then one day he wanted to take the next step and I said no , then one night we were at a party and I got dizzy so I went into one of the bedrooms and then he walked in" I paused and let a tear fall down my face as I trembled "I thought he was there to see if I was alright but he wanted more and he wouldn't stop it hurt so much even if I pushed him away he wouldn't stop" by now I was sobbing into braxes chest

"what are you saying charlie" brax asked me and im guessing he was hoping it wouldn't be

"on this day 18 years ago I was at a party and my boyfriend …he… he raped me" as the tears wear like waterfalls and by now brax was tearing up

"did you tellanyone" he asked and I shook my head

"I kept it to myself for 4 months untl I was late and I was getting really sick so I went and did a pregnancy test and it was positive, he never got charged asi left it to long 8months later I had a c-section and had ruby but I was so young and scared so iran away to my aunties and she took care of me theni returned and I was a complete stranger to ruby so my parents adopted her from me and ruby grew up thinking I was her sister, until 2 years ago where I got hit by a car and the idiot doctor blurted out about a c-section scar and then I told ru by the baby died then I told her the truth and she went behindmy back and tracked him down, then one night he was found on the beach stabbed to death I got arrested for it and ruby as an accessory then dad came forward "

"so why are you scared of my reaction to all this " he asked choking on tears

"because I did exactly what your parents did to you" I replied

"you were in a completely different situation don't worry"

"brax that's not all…" I said and he stared at me confused

I put his hand into mine

"im pregnant… we're having a baby"

"what, your pregnant, we're having a baby"

I nodded

"im going to be a daddy"

"isn't that obvious brax" then all of a sudden he grabbed he and spun me around then kissed me passionately "I love you and my girls"

"girls?"

"ruby and the baby, its gonna be a girl"

"keep dreaming brax keep dreaming…"

**Omg I wish this happened on the show so badly umm thanks for reading if you want I can make it into ** **a loonger story just say the word remember READ+REVIEW thanks for reading enjoy…**


	2. doctors appointments

**Sorry I havent updated in forever but I'm focusing on always have always will – check it out , thank you for the reviews and if you have any ideas PM them to me or add them into reviews anyway enjoy reading please Read and Review – it keeps me motivated ,more motivated more chapters,I'm sounding like a cheezy commercial anyways enjoy!**

**Charlies POV**

Last night was the best night of my life for various reasons , I got a massive secret off my shoulders , found out me and the man I love are having a baby , and we had the best sex we've ever had. I was avoiding getting up because from past experience for a while your morning sickness only blows you to the bathroom if your feet touch the ground, anyways today me and brax were going to the city for an appointment because only Leah ,ruby ,bi and casey know and even though doctor patient confidentiality exists we didn't want anyone to find out , though my thoughts disappeared when the absolutely sexy man next to me started to stir.

"good morning sleepy head" I cooed and leaned on top of him

"good morning yummy mummy an baby" brax said sheepishly

But before I could rely back my mouth began to water and I raced to the bathroom and brax sleepily walked behind me and rubbed my back

"I hate you so much Darryl" I said dramatically

"I love you to charlotte (brax to wind her up say (**char-lott-ee)**

"don't call me charlotte" I mockingly snapped trying to keep an angry face but the grin tugging at either end of my lips erupted and I burst into laughter

"come on charlz we need to get ready so we can head off to the city"

"yes daddy" I replied in a baby voice and he rolled his eyes

Me and brax were now in the car listening to Cascada (braxes fav singer) when he turned it off and spoke

"baby names" he exclaimed

"babe I'm probly no longer than 10 weeks, we still have ages"

"still if I have a boy I want to name him Google or phoenix like a famous person would" brax was trying too wind me up thinking I didn't know but I knew and tried to play on

"what?" I exclaimed slowly

"and if we have a girl I want to call her Cascada or Gucci" I could see the grin forming on his face and my eyes were popping out of my head

"you want to name our girl Cascada or Gucci , our boy phoenix and Google!" I was actually shocked "if you were gay and had a kid it would probly be called something like scully or buster!" and we both laughd

"you know I was joking" he spoke through our eruptions of laughter

"I knew you were ,I was seeing how long it would take to break your charade" I giggled and for the rest of the drive we had meaningless conversations, we were 20minutes early so we got pamphlets on pregnancy which was my worst mistake because in 15 minutes brax managed to learn every precaution , danger and conditions in pregnancy

"charlie buckton" a nurse called and me and brax walked into the room, and a obstetrician walked in

"mel" I exclaimed

"charlie" she replied realizing who I was and brax was confused

"brax this is my obstetrician when I was having ruby ,mel this is brax"

"hey brax, ok charlie it says here you took a pregnancy test and it came back positive"

"yup" I replied

Mel was setting up the ultrasound machine " ok charlie I just need you to answer some questions" and I nodded

"what was the date of your last period and intercourse" she asked me

"period … 15th august and intercourse.." I was about to answer when braxes shaking shoulders from stifling his laugh made me burst into fits of laughter "this morning" I replied

"ok charlie , I just need you to lift your top up, remember this may be abit cold" she said and I shivered when the cold gel hit my skin , and me and brax stared in awe when the picture came up on the screen and he whisped to me "that's our baby" then the doctor spoke "well your exactly 12 weeks"brax had tears in his eyes and so did I then the heartbeat followed "that's amazing " I sniffed but then there was another hart beat and my head snapped up "is that" brax asked "double congratulations your expecting twins " and a massive smile grew on mine and braxes face "would you like a video and photos" dr simpson asked and me and brax answered at the same time "YES"

When we got home I went to get changed into comfortable loose clothes when I got to caught up in my stomach and looked in the mirror rubbing my stomach when brax walked in and gave me a kiss ,I knew he was going to be a fabulous dad "I texted ruby and casey so they can come over" and I nodded and we took the video down stairs and watched it without noticing casey and ruby walking until we heard a gasp behind us and we both turned around "is that" ruby stammered "yup its your future brothers or sisters" ruby and casey jumped on us and gave us a big hug when ruby froze "wait …you said brothers or sisters" and we nodded and casey exclaimed 'your having twins" and we yet again nodded and the celebrations lasted until heath walked in , and we didn't know he heard the whole conversation….

**Next time ….**

**Will heath finding out about charlie and brax put the baby in danger?**

**Charlie tells her bosses will she lose her job?**

**Rumors are spread but what about?**

**Thank you for reading I hope you all enjoyed because I enjoyed writing, please read and review your opinions ,ideas and advice anyways READ AND REVIEW hope you enjoyed**


	3. facing the boss

**I'm so stoked your all enjoying my story thank you to emilykylieparker , lazza77, broniieee , guest , bobbi and Maddy for reading this story from the start bless you all….**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy the story I have a plot planned out so lotsof drama ahead, if you have any ideas or advice feel free to PM or review them to me anyways please Read and review I hope you all enjoy….**

_dad "I texted ruby and casey so they can come over" and I nodded and we took the video down stairs and watched it without noticing casey and ruby walking until we heard a gasp behind us and we both turned around "is that" ruby stammered "yup its your future brothers or sisters" ruby and casey jumped on us and gave us a big hug when ruby froze "wait …you said brothers or sisters" and we nodded and casey exclaimed 'your having twins" and we yet again nodded and the celebrations lasted until heath walked in , and we didn't know he heard the whole conversation…._

_._

_._

_._

"WOW ,CONGRATULATIONS" heath yelled smugly clapping his hands together "didn't think you had it in you ,knocking up a pig ,is piglet pregnant to?" heath smirked a smirk charlie had only seen once

"what do you want heath?" brax asked clearly annoyed

"I was going to come over and say I approved of your relationship and that I'm happy for you" heath said calmly and happily which sent shivers down charlies spine

"how'd you know?" brax asked curiously

"well, I was coming home from a surf when I heard giggles and voices, usually I would've just walked past but when I heard the name charlie ,I had to voice record it" charlies cheeks were flushing red and she bit her lip looking at the ground

"is buckton blushing' Heath asked sarcastically but before he could get an answer charlies phone beeped and she had to get it

"hello?" charlie asked and her face dropped ,

"leave me alone?" charlie yelled and dropped the phone

"what the hell was that" brax asked

" that was Grants son"

"as in, rubys dad?" brax stammered and charlie nodded "what did he want?" brax asked

" I don't know once he said who he was I turned it off" charlie was trembling and heath went outside to get the paper but the article on the front page shocked him , his mouth was agape "whats on there today?" charlie asked and heath showed it to her and what she saw was shocked 'Bucktons daughter product of RAPE?' ruby had the same reaction to all of them

"how the hell did they find out" ruby asked astonished

"I don't know, they have no proof , im going to work" charlie spoke

"are you sure its safe?" brax asked

"yes" charlie replied

"well we're going to school," ruby said

"are you sure rubes" charlie asked

"mum , do you remember when you were in pretend lesbian land and turned up at school?" ruby laughed "most embarrassing day of my life"

"no way you were lesbian at some point" heath asked through laughter and charlie blushed and looked at the ground

"that's hot ," heath spoke and everyone stared at him "what its true"

"fine go to school, work whatever no point staying here" charlie spoke

**At the school – ruby + casey**

Ruby and casey walked into the school which was loud but went silent when they walked in, ruby wasn't so sure coming to school was a good idea and the whispering wasn't helping

"oi , buckton , can I hook up with your mum?" tommo shouted and casey was furious and punched him in the face sending him to the ground and ruby ran out crying ,Bianca witnessed this and ran after ruby

"ruby" Bianca yelled "rubes speak to me" she knelt down next to ruby behind a tree

"its, its just I don't want mum stressing out with the babies , and everyone judging her and looking at me different , like I've changed" ruby choked out and was crying into biancas chest

'you said babies" Bianca giggled clarifying rubys mistake

"I know I did" ruby smiled "she's having twins" ruby then giggled

"aw wow congrats" Bianca blurted out after 30 seconds of silence

"you know im not the one that's pregnant" ruby asked stifling her laugh

"sorry that came up wrong , I meant that you get 2 brothers or sisters" Bianca giggled stammering across words

**Yabbee creek police station – sergeant charlie buckton + inspector joyce**

Charlie walked into the police station clearly annoyed , and stormed into the office failing to realize inspector joyce was in there

"sergant " inspector said amused

"sorry inspector, I didn't know you were in here" charlie spoke feeling the blood rush to her cheeks

"clearly , you called saying you needed to talk and it had to be done face to face" charlie sat down and fidgeted with her fingers as she wasn't sure how joyce would react

"of course, inspector I'm compromised" charlie stammered not sure what she was saying

"what do you mean sergant" the inspector clearly didn't expect what she was going to say

"for 6 months I've been involved in a clandestine relationship with Darryl Braxton" charlie spoke wincing

"charlie, you're a good officer ,one of my best , but I may have no choice but to suspend you" inspector spoke

"inspector, I dont think taking time off is a good idea" charlie spoke

"why?" inspector asked curiously

"because im pregnant" she spoke once again wincing

**Hope that was OK , tinee bit short but I wanted to get it out because I have a massive storyline coming up with these two, anyways I hope you enjoyed thank you**

**Next time **

_Inspector joyces reaction_

_charlie gets the back end of the stick_

_ruby gets a shock when she finds out who her teacher is_

**enjoy reading… don't forget to read and review**


	4. an old face

**Long time no update, I hope you guys haven't lost interest in the story because I love writing it, don't forget to read + review **

**Enjoy…**

**Previously…**

_Charlie walked into the police station clearly annoyed , and stormed into the office failing to realize inspector joyce was in there."sergant " inspector said amused."sorry inspector, I didn't know you were in here" .charlie spoke feeling the blood rush to her cheeks "clearly , you called saying you needed to talk and it had to be done face to face" charlie sat down and fidgeted with her fingers as she wasn't sure how joyce would react. "of course, inspector I'm compromised" charlie stammered not sure what she was saying , "what do you mean sergant" the inspector clearly didn't expect what she was going to say. "for 6 months I've been involved in a clandestine relationship with Darryl Braxton" ,charlie spoke wincing "charlie, you're a good officer ,one of my best , but I may have no choice but to suspend you" inspector spoke. "inspector, I dont think taking time off is a good idea" charlie spoke, "why?" inspector asked curiously "because im pregnant" she spoke once again wincing_

**Now lets get on with it**

" " the inspector stammered across his words , charlie thought he was going to have a heart attack

"yes inspector , im 12 weeks and pregnant with twins" charlie replied

"sergeant your tlling me you've compromised yourself by having a relationship with a criminal and your now pregnant with two of his children" the inspector raised his eyebrows at charlie and she nodded

"the reason there haven't been many calls for the riverboys is because brax quit" charlie said and the inspector nodded

"charlie, you're an outstanding officer , one of my best, even though you'll be having time off in a few months I have no choice but to suspend you effective imeadiantly and re open every case you've worked on involving the riverboys ,I'm disappointed in you charlie" he sighed and charlie walked out , tears brimming her eyes, she headed to angelos to have lunch with brax.

.

.

.

She walked into angelos, she had waves falling out of her ponytail framing her face and she looked adorable ,but brax knew when she was upset, she took a seat at the bar and brax walked up.

"whats up" brax asked

"I told inspector joyce and I've been suspended ,his really disappointed in me", charlie said with a huff "well I can make you feel better when I get home tonight" brax grinned and charlie smirked back "ok what movie do you want to watch" charlie asked biting her cheek and braxes grin fell "well I wont mind watching the proposal" he replied "really" charlie asked in amusement and brax nodded "Ok if your sure ,anyways I'm starving can you please get me a large steak sandwhich with a side of chips,I think that should fill me and the babys up" charlie said and brax walked off

.

.

.

"im officially full" charlie said as she brushed off the last chip in her plate as brax stared at her in shock

"I think I need to buy a knew restaurant" brax said "I'll go bankrupt" brax a and charlie lightly slapped his arm "that's a great idea" charlies eyes lit up "the other day me and b pasted a building for sale, its near a shopping centre you'd make a fortune" she exclaimed "where about exactly?" brax asked "I'll show you tomorrow, its double story" charlie let out a squeal and brax nodded.

.

.

.

Meanwhile at school the bell had rung and ruby and casey had English first, ever since Miss clarke or should I say Mrs Young is on her honeymoon and has started maternity leave , theres been rumors that there would be a new male teacher, so everyone was excited.

Once everyone sat down in there seats Mrs. palmer walked into the classroom with a man next to her, who we assumed was the new English teacher.

"good morning year 12's, as you all know Mrs. young has started maternity leave and has got married , so your teacher for the time being is Mr. bledcoe" Mrs. palmer said , and when ruby heard this her head snapped up and her face paled , her half brother was her teacher for another 6 months, casey noticed ruby tense up and leaned over "you ok" casey asked and ruby shook her head , she mind was in overdrive , her stomach churned and her heart flew to her mouth , sh couldn't be in the room any longer, she ran out and straight to the toilets , Bianca saw her and ran after her.

"hey ruby whats up" she asked holding rubys hair back and ruby vomited, once she stopped vomitngshe answered biancas question.

"my English teacher" she cried out and Bianca looked confused "what Daniel , he seems like a nice guy ." Bianca said "Daniel Bledcoe" ruby croaked out and Bianca paled "as in , y..your half bbbrother" Bianca stammered out and ruby nodded , "im taking you home, charlie needs to know" Bianca said and got her phone out and texted charlie.

_Need 2 talk ASAP where r u xoxoB _ and Bianca got an instant reply

_I'm with Brax anglelos , meet me there in 10 xoxoC_ , "shes with Brax at anglos lets go"

.

.

.

Bianca and ruby arrived at anglos 1minute late, not that charlie wouldn't have noticed when shes with brax. Charlie spun on her stool only to see ruby with Bianca, but she noticed the palness of her face and the tearstains "ruby what's wrong" rubys lips quivered and she burst into tears sobbing into charlies chest "what happened baby" she asked, charlie was getting concerned. Bianca realized ruby didn't know how to tell charlie.

"umm charlie ,brax we need to talk" and they both nodded

"theres a new teacher in town and that's what shaken ruby up" Bianca trailed off , but then she knew leaving a pregnant women on a cliffhanger wasn't a wise idea, charlies throat was dried up so she took a sip of water. "its Daniel Bledcoe" when Bianca's words left her mouth, charlie dropped her glass and she was trembling with fear…

**Ok I know it was short, but I didn't know what to add after woulds so I hope that was ok, please Review , even if its 1 word , it keeps me motivated and keeps me inspired , don't forget to read and review…**

**Enjoy reading….**


	5. burden

**I'm so so sorry for not updating , I've had a total writers block so here is a short chapter before Brax's court case, its days like these I hope Charlies looking over brax …**

** guest – its exactly like the show (ages) I just added this character in and his 20 – a study teacher so grant would've been 13…**

**If you have any ideas please let me know, my main focus on my storys are Blinded by the doubt, irreversible and love and war so I may not update for a few months yet.**

"_theres a new teacher in town and that's what shaken ruby up" Bianca trailed off , but then she knew leaving a pregnant women on a cliffhanger wasn't a wise idea, charlies throat was dried up so she took a sip of water. "its Daniel Bledcoe" when Bianca's words left her mouth, charlie dropped her glass and she was trembling with fear…_

"What?" Charlie asked ,her face had drained of colour and she was overcome with fear

"Daniel Bledcoe? Grants son?" she questioned and Bianca nodded

"As in?" Brax asked but didn't continue, he was disgusted by this man and couldn't believe someone as nice as ruby had someone so horrible blood in them, he wrapped his arms around a distraught Charlie who finally began to cry causing Ruby to cry.

…

Meanwhile Casey was at school trying to figure out what got Ruby so shaken up about the teacher , he reminded him of someone but Casey couldn't put his finger on it, he called Ruby but there was no answer so he made his way to the diner for lunch.

…

"What are you going to do?" Brax asked as they tried to think of ways to avoid an accidental meeting

"first of all I want Ruby out of his class" Charlie inquired and looked at Bianca who sighed and looked down

"B?" she questioned Bianca who nodded

"You cant." She simply replied

"Why?" Charlie asked her voice laced with attitude

"Grant isn't on Ruby's birth certificate and he was never charged with your rape" she inquired not missing Brax flinch at her choice of words and Charlie look down

"Sorry, he was never convicted ,which technically means you have no evidence after a corrupt newspaper article which doesn't state who Ruby's father is" she sighed and Charlie looked up blinking away her tears

"Than what do we do?" Ruby asked ,but before Brax could reply a voice joined in the conversation

"Wow that skank is still alive" he drawled out sending shivers down Charlies spine causing her to turn to the voice

"Daniel" she muttered ,her face went deathly pale as she stood up, Brax attempted to get up but Charlie stopped him and gave him a warning look.

"You look like you've seen a ghost Charlotte" he commented , only the bledcoes called her Charlotte because they thought that _it's a beautiful name, your ruining it by calling yourself charlie _

"You're a spitting image of" she stopped herself just in case she needed to hurl at his name

"My father, her dad" he pointed to Ruby who stood up outraged at what he said

"He may be my father , but he sure as hell isn't my dad!" she yelled at him , tears springing to her eyes

"Aww you can't face the facts can you baby sister, you weren't wanted, you were a burden." He said in a sickly tone, "You may be a slut exactly like your mother but your all him, just like me." He smiled , Ruby's eyes glazed over and she ran out of Angelos tears spilling out of her eyes, Brax's fists clenched tighter and they twitched every now and again , he wanted to punch this guy so bad.

"Ruby" Charlie attempted to go after her but Bianca offered

"Charlie, I'll go" she said and ran after Ruby

"She's nothing like him!" she yelled at him ,but he stood strong, not flinching once

"You know what, your right, your exactly like your dad, and I'm no slut, but that's what you get called when your boyfriend ,also known as your father" she pointed at him , "forced himself on you as a 14 year old!" she screamed ,her composure was jumpy and jittery, he moved forward and whispered in her ear,

"I know I'm exactly like my dad, because im un predictable and I'm strong, strong meaning I can do anything including rape" he whispered pulling away, her eyes filled with tears and she went an even paler colour

"I'll be seeing you soon Charlotte" he said and walked away, Brax walked up from behind and wrapped his arms around her and she began to sob

…

"Ruby , Ruby!" Bianca called out as she circled the surf club, she stopped at the sound of sobbing behind a tree, turning around she saw it was Ruby

"Hey its ok" Bianca whispered and Ruby nodded tearfully

"What he said, that's all I thought when I found out, but none of that's true right?" Ruby asked slightly nervous about the answer and Bianca nodded

"You're the best thing that ever happened to your mum ,no matter where you came from your all Charlie and she loves you more than anything, she worships the ground you walk on" Bianca explained and Ruby nodded ad looked up at Bianca batting her eyelids

"Can you hug me?" ruby asked in the best sweet tone she could and Bianca nodded engulfing her in a hug.

**I know it's very short ,but Home and away on in a not very long time , as in 13minutes! Who's curious about the new teacher?can't wait for home and away and what they're going to do without Brax**

**Hope you enjoyed that short update, thanks and please review…. I hope I haven't lost the few of my readers I have/ had?**

**Thanks **

**BEC xxxx**


End file.
